


A Living Nightmare

by PrincessofDreams123



Series: Hetalia One-Shots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P England (Hetalia), 2P Germany (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P Japan (Hetalia), 2P North Italy (Hetalia), 2P South Italy (Hetalia), F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: Clara's in deep trouble... She has stumbled into the world of the 2ps and her friends have no idea where she is.  Will be able to escape and get back to her friends?  Or will she fall right into the grasp of Luciano?





	A Living Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia; it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya ©. I only own Clara and Alex, my OCs.

I want to thank my friends for their advice: [ghostiesdesk.deviantart.com/](http://ghostiesdesk.deviantart.com/) ,  [flowerpower71.deviantart.com ](http://flowerpower71.deviantart.com%C2%A0) ,  and  [kwolfdemonk.deviantart.com/ ](http://kwolfdemonk.deviantart.com/%C2%A0) .  Thank you guys so much! :)

 

    “Must keep running!” was the only thought running through Clara’s head as she ran through the dark streets.  “Must keep running!”

 

    She could hear her pursuer as though he were right behind her, although he was several paces behind her.  He was taunting her.  Messing with her head, like he had been for several hours before now.  “You cannot escape me bella~!” Luciano Vargas called after her.  “I’m going to find you~!”

 

    How did Clara wind up in this mess?  Well, since you asked…

 

    It had started like any other day in Clara’s now-not-so-normal life.  She was with some of her friends, talking and laughing.  This group consisted of her sister Alex and a couple of their country friends, Arthur, a.k.a Britain and Vladimir, a.k.a Romania.  Alex and Vladimir had been giggling about a prank Vladimir had pulled, but Clara noticed Arthur seemed worried about something.  “Is something wrong Arthur?” She asked her friend worriedly.  

 

    “Well, there is. You see today; it seems something has caused the boundaries between worlds to become thin.  Very thin.”  The Englishman replied.  

 

    “Worlds?  What do you mean?” Clara asked curiously.

 

    “I suppose you could also call them “dimensions.” Normally you can’t get to them without using magic, but if the boundaries are thin, people can pass through them unknowingly.  You had best be careful today.”

 

        “I’ll be careful Arthur.  Don’t worry.”  Clara replied, smiling.  She noticed the time on the clock and excused herself.  Clara was a teacher and needed to get some more classroom supplies before the stores closed.  She told Alex that she had to get going to get the supplies and that she’d be back to pick her up.  Alex nodded, and Clara left.

 

    That’s when the trouble began.  Clara went shopping for the supplies like normal, but after she had loaded up the car, she noticed something strange.  She saw that the town green, which was normally vibrant and full of life, now looked dull and lifeless.  “Okay, there’s no way a healthy piece of land can wilt that much overnight,”  The young woman said as she walked over to examine it.  However, as she walked over to the town green, she felt something strange.  It was as though she had passed through some kind of barrier…  “Oh no!”  She remembered what Britain had said.  She must have walked through the boundary of another dimension!  “I’ve got to get back!” she cried.  She rushed back the way she came.  However, she did not pass back through the barrier.  In fact, she could not find it at all!  “Oh no!  What am I going to do?”  Clara was worried.

 

    It turned out Clara had stumbled into the dimension that was home to the “Second Players,” “2ps” for short.  The 2ps were the alternate selves of Clara’s country friends.  They looked different from the normal countries and had vastly different personalities.  However, many of them are very dangerous.  Clara had only heard about them once when her friends were talking about them.  However, they only told her that the 2ps looked slightly similar to them and that the 2ps were dangerous.  They didn’t say how they were dangerous, or that they lived in another dimension.  They had not thought that Clara, her sister, or the other girls would ever encounter them.  However, as you can see, the countries thought wrong.

 

    Then there was trouble.  Some 2ps were lurking nearby.  It was the 2p Axis, Luciano, Lutz, and Kuro.  They heard Clara’s voice and looked to see who spoke.  They saw the strange woman.  “Who is she?” Kuro asked suspiciously.  None of them had ever seen her before.

 

    “I don’t know, but she is molta bella,” Luciano said with a smirk.

 

    Lutz rolled his eyes.  “Is that all you think about?  You aren’t the least bit concerned with where she came from or why she’s here?”

 

    “Of course, I am!”  Luciano snapped back.  “She may be useful to us.”

 

    Clara hadn’t noticed them yet.  She was too busy trying to think of what to do.  “Okay… Clara, you need to deal with this calmly.  Arthur said the barrier between dimensions could become thin.  Perhaps it could shift as well.  There must be a way to find it again.  I have to…”  Clara was very scared but knew she had to remain calm.

 

    Unfortunately, she didn’t realize she was thinking out loud.  The 2ps did not hear everything, but they caught Arthur’s name and the word “dimension.”  “So, she knows Oliver’s 1p,” Lutz murmured.

 

        “Fascinating,” Luciano replied with a sickening smirk.  A plan was forming in his mind, an evil scheme.  “I have an idea.  I need you two to lure her back to the meeting hall.  Make sure she doesn’t suspect a thing.  Got it?”  

 

    Lutz and Kuro also got sickening grins on their faces.  “Got it,” they replied simultaneously.  

 

~<3~

 

    An hour later, Clara was still wandering around the strange dimension.  It mirrored the town in which the meeting hall was located, but it seemed so much darker and gloomier.  Not a nice place to be lost.  There was also an eerie lack of people on the streets or in the buildings.   _“Where should I go for help?  Who can help me anyway?”_ the young woman wondered.  She doubted anyone could help her out of her predicament anyway. _“If only there was a way to contact my friends.  One of them has to know a way out of this mess.”_

 

    Before she could stop to think about how to try contacting them, two men appeared on the road ahead of her.  One tall and blonde, the other short with black hair.  It was Lutz and Kuro, wearing civilian clothes so that they wouldn’t look too suspicious.  “Try not to scare her off Lutz,” Kuro hissed at his companion.  “We are to bring her back to the meeting hall.  Luciano will have our heads if we do not.”

 

    “I know, I know,” Lutz snapped.  “Don’t lecture me.”  

 

        Clara soon noticed the strange men.  She was a bit nervous about strangers but doubted they were dangerous.  “Um, excuse me, sirs.  Could you two direct me to the information center of your town?”  She just wanted to find a place to stay, like an inn.  That way, she might be safe until she figures out how to get home.  

 

    “Sure fraulein.  Take this street, two lefts, then two rights.  It’s the large building in the middle of the lot,”  Lutz said.

 

    “Thank you, sirs,” Clara said.  “Have a nice day.”  She went on her way after that.

 

    “Well, it appears you didn’t scare her off Lutz,” Kuro muttered.  He took his phone out to make a call.  

 

        Meanwhile, Clara followed the directions.  However, an uneasy feeling forming in her stomach.   _“Those men seemed… Familiar somehow… I’m sure it’s nothing,”_ she thought.  Once she approached the building, she was surprised.   _“Okay, this is large building for an information center.  Maybe this is the town hall and the information center is in the same building.”_  At least, that’s what she hoped.  She nervously walked up to the door and knocked.  

 

    A strange man opened the door.  He was blonde, but it was his clothes that caught her attention.  They were very, very bright.  She had never seen such flashy clothes in her life.  He also had some tinted sunglasses on, so she couldn’t tell what color his eyes were.  “Uh, hello.  I was looking for the town’s information center?” Clara asked him.

 

    “Ah, yes.  Right, this way miss,” the man said in a chipper voice.  If Clara could have seen his eyes, she would have seen a guilty look as he lead her to a room and knocked on the door.  

 

~<3~

 

    “Where is she?” Alex wondered out loud.  “Clara should have come back to pick me up by now.  Something’s wrong.”  

 

    “You’re right Alex,” Britain replied.  “Clara’s never this late.”

 

    “I’m getting really worried.  She didn’t answer her phone when I called her.  She must have left the ringer off again.  Ugh, she always forgets to turn it back on.” Alex groaned.  

 

    Canada was worried too.  “We should go looking for her.  Do you know where she was headed Alex?”

 

    “Yeah?”

 

    “Let’s start looking.  We can take my car.  Just show me where to go,” Canada said, a worried look on his face.

 

    “Thanks, Mattie,” Alex replied.  Then, they set off.  

 

Meanwhile, the uneasy feeling Clara was getting was growing stronger.  The blonde man knocked on the door at the end of the hall.  Another voice said, “Enter.”

 

“Go right in, bella,” replied the man beside her.  Clara opened the door and stepped into the room, only to have to the door slam shut behind her.  

 

    “Hey!” Clara cried, startled.  Then she heard the door lock.   _“Oh no… Did I walk straight into some kind of trap?”_ she wondered.

 

    “Ah, there you are bella,” came an almost creepy Italian voice.  Clara turned to a strange man on the other side of the desk, wearing a funny hat and a tan military uniform.  

 

    _“I did walk into a trap, didn’t I?  How could have I been so foolish?!”_ Clara mentally scolded herself.

 

    _“Everything is going according to plan so far,”_ thought Luciano.   _“She will be mine, and we can use her to break the will of our 1ps.”_

 

    “Who are you?” Clara asked nervously.  She did not like the looks of this man.  He had spooky red eyes, a creepy smirk on his face and she was pretty sure he had a knife or something somewhere.  Then she noticed a somewhat familiar curl on the side of his head.  That was strange.  She only knew three people in the world who had curls like that.  

 

        “Luciano Vargas, at your service,” the stranger replied.  He got up and walked up to her, smirking all the while.  He took her hand and tried to kiss it, but she pulled it away.  She had a boyfriend and didn’t want that kind of attention from other men.  Luciano didn’t seem deterred, however.  “I’ve pleased to meet you bella~.  What’s your name?”

 

    “Clara,” Clara replied plainly.  She was very nervous but tried to keep a straight face.  

 

        “Lovely,” Luciano replied.  “I am honored to make the acquaintance of such a beautiful woman.”

 

        Clara rolled her eyes.   _“Great, a flirt,”_ she thought irritably.  Out loud she said, “What do you want from me?”   

 

        “Straight to the point, interesting,” The red-eyed man murmured.  He walked around the desk and sat down in his chair.  “Please sit down, bella.”

 

        Clara decided it was best to go along with it, for now, hoping that would bide her some time.   “Fine,” she said before sitting down.  No restraints suddenly appeared, so hopefully, that was a good sign. _“If I get out of this alive, I swear I will try to rein in my curiosity!”_ she thought.   _“This guy seems vaguely familiar.  Maybe it’s… That curl!  It’s like the Italian brothers and Seborga’s!  He must be a Second Player!”_  Dread immediately began to sink in.  Of all people she had to run into, it had to be a Second Player!

 

    Luciano sat down across from her.  “So, Signorina Clara, you know the First Players,” he said.

 

    _“Well, that confirms my suspicions,”_ Clara thought.  She tried to remain calm.  “What makes you say that?” she replied out loud.

 

    “I heard you mention something about First Player England and dimensions earlier.  It wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

 

    “You were spying on me?!”

 

    “You could say that.”

 

    Clara couldn’t believe it.  “And what does that have to do with you?”

 

    “Simple really.  It would seem our 1ps now have something we do not: human companions.  So, we must take you and any other human friends they have from them,” Luciano replied, that smirk still on his face.

 

    “What?!” Clara cried out in horror.  “No way!  You are not going to that to my friends or me!”  

 

    “Oh really?  I have you now.  It’s only a matter of time before your friends notice you’re gone.  When that happens, they’ll have to do what we want if you are to return to them.  Naturally, you won’t be returning.”  Luciano seemed rather pleased with himself.

 

    Clara’s fearful expression turned into one of anger.  “You are not getting away with this!  I’m not going to help you!”  She immediately stood up and backed away, her hands in a defensive position.

 

    “You’re choosing the hard way, Mia bella?  Very well.  But you are only making this harder on yourself,” Luciano said and stood up.

 

~<3~

 

    Matthew and Alex pulled up at the store where Clara had said she was going.  They had also brought Kumajiro along.  “Our car is still here,” said Alex.  After Matthew had parked his car, they got out and ran over to it.  Alex looked into the windows.  “She’s not in here!”  That made her anxious.  Where was her sister?

 

    Matthew examined the car.  “No sign of forced entry.  She probably didn’t get in.”  He was anxious not too.  “We need to see if there are any clues.”  The two of them explored around the car while Kuma walked further away.  They couldn’t see any footprints in the pavements.  Alex went in and asked the clerk if he had seen anything.  He replied that she left and didn’t see her after that.  

 

    “Hey!  I got her scent!” Kuma said, near the green.  Alex and Matthew came running and followed Kuma.  They walked little ways into the green before Kuma stopped.  “Huh… the trail just ends."

 

    “But how?” Alex asked.  “She didn’t just vanish into thin air!”

 

    Matthew remembered something he had overheard England tell them.  “Remember what Arthur said about the dimensional barriers being thin today?”

 

    “... That’ll do it.”

 

~<3~

 

    Clara took two steps back for every step Luciano took forward. _“Maybe I shouldn’t have just jumped up like that,”_ she thought.  Luciano was grinning rather evilly.  She didn’t have anywhere to run or hide in this small office.  Clara needed to think of a plan as quickly as possible.  Then she remembered that she always carried pepper spray with her.  It wouldn’t last for long, but if she could attract attention, she might be able to run.

 

    Luciano backed her into the wall.  “Nowhere to run, bella,” he said with a smirk.  That didn’t last very long because Clara got the pepper spray out of her pocket and sprayed his eyes with it.  “Argh!” he cried out in pain, rubbing his eyes.  Clara ran to the door and jiggled the handle.  Finding it was locked, she pounded on the door, hoping someone would have a skeleton key.  

 

    “Luciano?  Is everything alright in there?” came a voice from outside.  Clara pounded harder.  “Alright, alright!  I’m coming in.”  Clara backed away as she heard the clicking of a lock.  Lutz opened the door, only to be sprayed by Clara.  Clara ran as soon as he yelled about his eyes.

 

    _“I’ve got to get out of here!”_  She said as she fled.  She ran straight back the way she came in but stopped short seeing it was guarded by more 2ps.  One spotted her and yelled at her to stop, but she turned and ran down another hall.   _“How many of these guys are there?!”_ she thought frantically.  She narrowly missed hitting someone that looked like Arthur before running around the corner.

 

    “Don’t run poppet!  We won’t hurt you!” he called after her in a sickeningly sweet voice.  Clara did not reply.  She ran and ran before hiding in a closet and hearing three sets of feet run past her.  When she thought she was alone, she sunk to the floor and hugged herself.  She didn’t know what to do.  She was trapped in another dimension with dangerous versions of her friends.  How was she supposed to get home alive?

 

    “This doesn’t make sense, but I’ll try,” she thought, and she pulled out her phone.  When she was sure no one was nearby, she dialed her sister.  The phone rang for a bit before the call was answered.  However, all she heard was static.  “Sis?  Alex, can you hear me?”  She couldn’t understand the reply.  She sighed and hung up. _“Well, that didn’t work.  But I got a signal.  There has to be some reason I can’t hear her.”_  Clara heard footsteps coming, and she went as still as stone.  She’d have to figure out something else later.

 

    Meanwhile, in the world of the 1ps, Matthew and Alex had gone back to the meeting hall to tell Britain what had happened.  “This is grave,” said Britain.  “I do not know how to bring her back without knowing where she went, but I will try to find a way.”  With that, he began to look through all his spell books for anything that might help.

 

    Then Alex’s phone rang.  “It’s Clara!” she cried before she answered it.  “Big sis?  Clara?  Answer me!  Please!”  After a minute the call was disconnected.  “Drat!  The call went through but it was all static, and I couldn’t understand her!”

 

    “She may be moving at a different speed where she is,” said Britain.  “But if the call went through, she could still get a signal.”

 

    Alex’s eyes lit up with an idea.  “Maybe I can text her!”  She immediately typed, “Where are you sis?” into her phone and sent the message.  “I pray she gets it.”  

 

~<3~

 

    Luciano was stalking around the building in search of the human.  He did not appreciate the pepper spray in the slightest.  “She is quite feisty.  I like that in a woman,” he murmured to himself.  However, he had underestimated her merely because she was human.  He could not afford to make that same mistake again.  “Where are you hiding?” he said creepily.  

 

    Clara had crawled out of the closet and was walking around, trying to find another exit.   _“I hope I don’t get caught,”_ she thought.  She didn’t dare run up to the second floor.  She’d be trapped for sure.   _“Hmm, there must be a back door.”_  She followed the walls to the back of the building.  Pretty soon, she found a back entrance, but it was locked.   _“I need the key.  It’s probably on one of these creeps.  Great,”_ the blonde thought angrily.   _“How am I supposed to get it from them without getting caught?”_

 

    “There you are, Clara,” came the voice of Luciano.  Clara spun around startled; she hadn’t heard him coming!  “But I believe this game of chase is over.  You’re coming with us.”  As he spoke, the man that had let Clara in appeared beside him.  “Fratello, restrain her.”  The man lunged for Clara, but she dodged.  

 

    “Oh no!”  Clara ran from the man, but he continued to chase her.  

 

    “Would you please so down?” the man yelled.  “My clothes are getting wrinkled.”  _"_ _Please understand my hint, bella!"_

 

    “Shut up and get her, Flavio!” Luciano yelled.

 

    _“Ah ha!”_ Clara got an idea.  She slowed so when Flavio got close to her, she grabbed his jacket and tore it.  

 

    “My outfit!” Flavio cried in horror.  Seeing the keys in his pocket, she grabbed them and made a run for the door.  Luciano grabbed one of her arms, but she slapped him in the face with her other arm and kicked him in the stomach.  When he backed off in pain, Clara used the key to unlock the door and bolted.  Once she felt she was a safe distance away, she noticed her phone flashing.  She was relieved that it was from her sister.  She quickly typed a response and ran back towards the town.

 

    Luciano got up and was now furious.  “If you want something done, you’ve got to go it yourself!”  He immediately run after Clara.

 

~<3~

 

    Alex’s phone flashed.  “Finally!”  She quickly read Clara’s text to Britain and Canada.  “‘In other dimension with 2ps.  Help me!’”  

 

    Britain and Canada went pale.  “The 2ps?!”  Britain cried.  “Clara is in real danger!”

 

    “Who knows what the 2ps will do to her?!” said Canada, worried for his girlfriend’s safety.  

 

    “I’ll work on a spell to open a portal so we can get her out of there,” said Britain.  He immediately began to work as Alex prayed they would get to her sister in time.  

 

        Meanwhile, Clara was still running from Luciano.   _“Why can’t I lose him?!”_ she thought frantically.  The woman had been running all across the town, down streets and alleys, but he always seemed to appear wherever she moved.  Sometimes she heard his coming from places he wasn’t, and she never heard him coming when he would suddenly appear in front of her.  The evil laughter wasn’t exactly keeping her calm.   _“Stop it with these mind games!”_  She turned a corner and skidded to a stop when she came to a dead end.   _“I’m trapped!”_

 

    “The chase ends here, mia bella,” Luciano said as he stepped into the alley, smirking.  Clara backed up against the wall, her heart beating so hard it hurt.  Luciano walked up to her and lifted her chin with his finger.  “A valiant effort, but you are not escaping me.  You’re mine!”

 

    “I’ll never be yours!” Clara snapped.  She hit him on the shoulder as hard as she could, causing him to back off a bit so she could run again.  Luciano smirked and threw a couple of his knives, trying to pin her clothes to a wall.  One got her shirt, but the other just cut off a lock of her hair.  “Aah!”  She pulled her shirt off the knife and ran again.

 

    Then a light appeared ahead.  “Clara?  Can you hear me?”  It was Britain.  

 

    “Arthur!  Is that you?” Clara cried and ran toward the light.  

 

    “Yes, it’s me!  Run toward the portal!”  Clara did just that.  Luciano ran faster, reaching out for her.  Clara used the last of the adrenaline she had to leap through the portal before it closed.

 

    “ARGH!” Luciano growled angrily.

 

    Clara stumbled through the portal, back into her world.  She was tired but relieved.  Alex immediately held her sister close.  “Thank goodness you’re safe Big Sis,” she said, almost crying.

 

    Clara hugged her back.  “Thank you so much, guys.  Thank you.”  Canada joined the hug, relieved to see Clara safe and sound.  Britain smiled, relieved that everything had turned out well and that they could all go home without worrying.  Clara was so grateful to her friends for helping her get home.  “I’m so glad to be home.”   _“I am going to be more careful about my curiosity in the future.  I promise.”_

 

    However, this would not be the last time they would encounter the 2ps.  Luciano was heading back to his lair when he saw the lock of Clara’s hair that his knife had cut.  He picked it up and gave a creepy grin.  “I’ll be seeing you again soon, mia bella Clara.  I won't underestimate you again.  You’ll be mine and next time the 1ps will not stop me.”  With that, he left for his lair.

  
_The End._

_Don't look into dark corners unless you want to know what's living there._


End file.
